mangafoxfandomcom-20200214-history
Adam Blade
Character Name:Adam Blade Universe Name:Needless Status in regards to the plot: '''Main Protagonist '''Tier in the series:Top Tier Gender:'''Male '''Powers and Abilites:Super strength,speed,durability,flight,shapeshifting,can manipulate and absorb heat and fire it of as condensed beams of hot energy,can manipulate dark matter,can plant ans ESP virus via kissing which gives him complete control over said person,can mindfuck with the sixth wave,regeneration(Was able to recover completely from only a small part of his brain),can freeze with ice that doesn't melt under normal conditions,can create small tornadoes,can entangle and cut someone with very durable strings,can levitate skyscrapers with ease,can turn himself and others invisible,can create pseudo-black holes,can stop hearts,can control magnetism(up to 100 meters) and he can affect non-metallic objects as well,can increase his movement speed with his fragment,12 auto barriers that protect him from danger with the powers of his fragments,can control every hair on his body,can read memories,can construct anything he wishes out of any material,has control over water and rain and use them as weapons,control over gravity,increasing or decreasing the weight of an object several times,can produce a scent that paralizes the body and/or give Saten control over the one inhaling the scent,can stop molecular movement,time travel,reality warping,can hack into machines,can revive the dead from nothing,can change someone's gender,negates threats by pointing towards them,mindfuck Destructive Capability:'City level with Psychokenesis,Agnishwattas and energy beams,Town level with the Fifth wave While Almighty:Planetary with reality warping,physical force is island level+,can amp all of his other attacks even further. '''Speed:'Hypersonic+(mach 18-27) 'Intelligence:'Skilled combatant.Has full mastery of his abilities.Was able to fool everyone into thinking that a fake was the real Archlight,figured out fast how to escape the memory 'Stamina:'Very high.Was able to fight multiple opponents despite being greviously injured 'Durability:'City Level without fragments,City level+ with fragments,Island level with Shield of Aegis Island level+ while Almighty,much higher with auto barriers,even further amped with the Shield of Aegis 'Race: '''Clone of God '''Occupation: '''Priest '''Range: '''Several hundred meters with fragments,world wide with psychokenesis '''Weakness:'If he touches someone with matching DNA he either has his power sealed or explodes.And lolis ''' 'Accuracy: '''Very high '''Standard Equipment:'Badass cape,glasses,a chocker and a bible which contains a grenade Noteable Techniques: Zero:The ability to learn other fragments and perfectly replicate them by either tanking the attacks or place their Byakugo(which is located on their head) onto the head of other Needless to learn their fragment'.' Positive Feedback Zero:it increases the power of his fragments several times,and it continues to boost their powers the more he attacks and is attacked.While almighty he can amp even basic punches far above island level,and his fragments even further. Kandata String:Extremely durable strings that binds and cuts the opponent Tempest Thread:A stronger version of the Kandata String that rams the opponent and then binds him with more thread Flame:Gives the user control and resistance to fire and heat. -Little Boy.A flaming fist. -Volcanic Shock Ignition.A fireball 5-10 meters in size. -Fatman.A beam of Fire Dean Drive:used for speed,Setsuna can travel up to speeds of Mach 9 with this fragment,while both Blade and Archlight can use it for much faster movement speed.Blade after memorizing the ability blitzed Setsuna,and with PF zero he can amp it even further. Variations: -Foxhound - breaks the sound barrier -Black Bird - Moves at Mach 3 -Rocket Sled - Fastest speed technique, achieves mach 9 and above Rain Maker:Gives the user control over water.It also gives the user the ability to make it rain -Rain Laser: can turn rain into pin point lasers -Rain Grinder: makes a disc of water that slices the enemy.Can cut though metal like it was butter. -Rain Needle: While wet, can make spikes of water come out from his body -Rain Hammer: Makes a hammer out water Memory Guard:Gives the user the ability to read memories of others Blackout invoke: Knocks the target unconscious Power Fragment:User gains incredible strength. Planet Splitter: An empowered punch or kick that can casually split a skyscraper in half Bionic Compressor:It give control over air pressure. -Pressure manipulation: Can cause massive headaches, can cause explosions by increasing air pressure in a small area and can lower running speed Thermal Energy Conversion: Gives the ability to absorb heat Fourth Wave - Can release stored up energy in a beam of fire. Stream distortion: Manipulates the air temperature around him to cause a mini tornado. Fifth Wave:User can control the flow of Dark Matter and launch it at their enemies Sixth Wave:User can teleport the minds of the enemies to heaven where they cant escape from Magnetic World:Gives control magnetism with a range of 100 meters,and it can be used to pull or push objects.Works on non metallic objects as well. Magnetic Wings: pulls objects together to create "Wings" which are used for shielding and can crush buildings Shield of Aegis:Negates any threat the user points to. Ice:Gives the user the ability to create and control ice that doesn't melt under normal conditions Black Attraction:By kissing,the user implants a (ESP) virus making the target their slave.And even if the user dies,the victim continues to follow the last order given until death Gravitron:User has control over gravity, and can either increase or decreases it by several times Agnischwattas:The user can control molecular vibration. Conducted Agnischwattas: can send heat through any surface to hit their foe Maiden Restriction:A scent that paralyzes the body by altering the nervous system Crown Marionette: the scent sends wrong signals to the brain so they can no longer control their body. Lilith Temptation: the scent puts people in their paradise,making them forget about the reality Wind:User has control over the wind allowing him to create tornadoes. Psychokinesis:Gives very powerfull psychic power, can be used to throw large buildings casually, levitate, even stop molecular movement. -Black Hole creation -Teleportation -Eternal Distortion.Stops heart movement Gorgon Hair:Gives full control over every hair on his body Felsen Avalanche:Covers the user in a regenerative rock that increases durability and strength Felson Sand:Can call forth rocks and soil and manipulate them at will Bermuda Athport:User can turn inanimate objects and himself invisible Doupleganger:The ability to Shape shift into any form, even inorganic matter as long as there isn't a substantial change in mass, also allows the user to regenerate and heal ally's at the cost of calories. Absorption: Can absorb people to replenish energy/calories Over Technology:The ability tonvent anything mechanical with the specifications they desire,regardless of the material used S'''olar '''Ray and Saint Blitz:Beams of energy that while weak,can be amped with Pozitive Feedback. Scan:Allows him to learn his opponents powers While almighty Blade can also: -Can change other peoples gender -Can revive the dead from nothing -Can hack into machines mentally -12 auto barriers that cancel out threats with the power of the fragments -Can attack with island level+ beams -Possible planet creation -Time travel up to 3000 years into the past.Prep time is insignificant -Planetary reality warping -Planetary range for his fragments -Can heal the wounds -Can regenerate from just a piece of his brain Other:'''After headbutting Z he gained almost,if not all the stigmatas giving him access to every fragment shown in the series.After eating the angel he was able to amp his physical attacks to the point that they tore though Saten's Shield of Aegis with no difficuly. Also don't let kids near him.Ever. '''Battle History in The Arena: Notable Victories: -Fairy Tail Notable Loses: -Medaka(Medaka Box) -Toaru-was teamed up with Saten,it was agreed that either one can solo the verse barring the likes of Aiwass and Gabriel,whom would stop both of them. Category:Character Profile Category:Character Profile/Needless